


Our Love Is God

by ChandlersDemon



Series: Psycho Series [1]
Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chansaw, F/F, F/M, Its three in the morning and all I want to do is die, Jronica, One-Shot, Psycho Chandler, Read the note for a better explanation, Sane JD, Suicide, Unrequited Love, cheers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 21:29:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16648157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChandlersDemon/pseuds/ChandlersDemon
Summary: 'It's so easy to lie.. To say you're okay when you're not..'Looking down at the gun in her hand, Heather held in a pained chuckle as she looked in the bathroom mirror. Pain coursed through her body. She was sick of it all. Sick of the sleepless nights, the pain, the agony.. She wanted one thing.."But she doesn't want me. Of course."Muttering the words to herself, the girl in red rolled her eyes before her fist connected with the mirror in front of her, shattering her reflection. Blood slowly dripped between her fingers and all she could do was chuckle softly before the door opened behind her.





	Our Love Is God

**Author's Note:**

> ~Hey Scrunchies.
> 
> It's currently three in the morning, aka, the Devil's Hour. I'm far from okay, been like that for the whole week, but we didn't come here for my sob story lol. 
> 
> This AU I made when I first got into the fandom. It's basically a role swap between JD and Chandler, except they're still their respective selves? Heather still is head of the Heathers, she's just psychotic while JD is actually sane. Chandler's unrequited love for Veronica was actually painful to write? Take a step into some shit I had to deal with for two years? It's actually great writing fuel half the time. 
> 
> Anyways.. Enjoy I suppose. Oh wait. 
> 
> Trigger Warning: Yeah, there's suicide in this. So, if you aren't comfortable with that, I wouldn't suggest reading this unless you're alright with it. Be smart with your mental health, please? Unlike me. But uh, we don't talk about that. 
> 
> ~Carry on  
> -Chandler

_"Did you really think I was okay?"_

_Looking at the brunette, Heather's silver eyes flicked from the girl's hand to her mocha brown eyes. The pain clouding them made her heart twist, but she knew she could never take it away._

_"I-I didn't now.."_

_Veronica shivered as she took a step back from the girl, her grip on the object in her hand firm as she watched the blonde cautiously._

_Heather breathed out a laugh, barely full as she watched Veronica shake in her presence. Her teeth gritted together and she could taste the blood trickling out of her mouth as she took a small step forward. Heather's voice wavering ever so slightly._

_"Because you never cared."_

* * *

 

"Heather, stop!" 

Veronica grabbed the blonde's arm, unarming the girl as she pushed her back against the wall.

Heather's back collided with the wall and the last thing she had expected the brunette to do was pin her in her place. Feeling both of her wrists restrained above her head, she was forced to look back into the older girl's eyes, her own silver ones full of rage and regret. 

"Let me go, Veronica!" 

Struggling against the girl, Veronica was tempted to push herself against the girl to ensure her the upper hand, but she held back on the want as she glared at the younger blonde before her. 

_None of this.. None of this should've happened..._

"Heather, enough! This isn't what I meant!" 

Heather was soon able to break the girl's hold on her, shouldering Veronica in the chest. Veronica stumbled back, staggering as a hand went to the spot in which Heather shouldered her. The pain registered in her system, but it wasn't enough to cripple her as she moved out of the way of a punch from the younger girl. 

"Well, it's what I meant." 

Doubling back on her attempt, Heather stepped forward, her fist flying forward only to be caught in Veronica's hand. 

Her blood froze and she swore her heart skipped a beat as she felt Veronica's hand close around her own. The warmth that flooded through her hand in that moment seemed almost alien.. It had been too long..

_We were supposed to be..._

"I was meant to be yours.." 

Veronica watched Heather as she gripped the girl's hand in hers, listening to the younger strawberry blonde's words. Her mocha brown gaze dulled as she looked into Heather's eyes. 

Unable to register what had happened, she felt her feet sweep out from beneath her and Veronica's eyes went wide as she smacked her head back on the wall behind her. Looking up to meet tear filled silver eyes, tears slipped down Heather's cheeks as she pointed the gun to her head. 

"I was meant to be yours, Veronica.. Not him.. Me!  **ME!** You were meant to be mine.. I-I love you, Ronnie.. I-I can't live without you.. W-Why don't you love me..?" 

"H-Heather, Heather, don't do this.." 

Resting her head in her palm, Veronica fought the throbbing pain from where she had been pushed into the wall. A headache presented itself rather quickly as she wobbled on her own two feet. 

"Answer my question!" 

Taking the gun away from her head, for a short moment, Veronica winced as she assumed it would've been aimed towards her. Instead the girl just pushed the gun further against her skull and Veronica shook as she felt tears begin to slip down the corners of her eyes. 

"Because I can't Heather!"

Heather chuckled at that, keeping the cold barrel pressed to her temple as she shook her head. 

"No.. No, you're just too scared to. Scared that I'm going to hurt you-" 

"You've hurt a lot of people, Heather..-" 

**"But I never hurt you!"**

Unlocking the safety to the gun, Veronica's eyes widened evermore as she shook her head, almost diving for the gun. As she did that, Heather sidestepped with mere ease as she watched the girl in blue hurl herself to the floor below. Keeping the gun on herself, she let out a sad laugh. 

"It's because of him, isn't it..?" 

Veronica slowly turned onto her back, groaning in pain as she looked up at the girl in a red trench coat. Silver eyes that were once bright with life and love seemingly had become dark and distant.. Void of any happiness, just housing despair and a complete and utter sadness. 

"Heather..." 

"D-Does he make you happy, Ronnie..?" 

Slowly coming to sit up, Veronica hesitantly nodded her head, slowly backing up as if at any moment Heather would turn the gun on her. 

"He does, Heather.. He does.." 

Nodding her head, Heather looked away from the girl in blue, a pained expression plastering her face as she let her arm drop, the gun resting at her side in her grasp as she shook her head with a small smile. 

Breathing out a sigh of relief, Veronica slowly began to pick herself up off the floor. Her body ached and her muscles burned as she managed to stand on her feet once more. Looking at Heather cautiously, whatever relief she had shattered completely as a gunshot sounded. 

With wide eyes, she watched Heather's body fall. A scream sounded throughout the boiler room and blood soon splattered Veronica's clothes. Stepping back in complete fear, her head snapped as her ears rang loudly. 

A cloaked figure began to run down the stairs and soon JD held Veronica in his arms. All she did was cry. Her head buried into JD's chest as she held him tightly. All while being shushed, Veronica could only make out few words as she listened to JD whisper to her. 

_"Our love is god."_

**Author's Note:**

> No writing times, but I have way too many depressing stories lined up and it's now 4 in the morning. Woo, this should be joyous. I'll end up insane tomorrow.


End file.
